Dreaming
by jazzzz
Summary: Ida's mind is running away with her... IDAxSHINAH


"_Shinah…"_

"_Ida…"_

_His arms wrapped themselves around me tightly, his lips already on mine. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, enjoying his strong arms on my back._

_Soon enough, we somehow stumbled backwards towards the bed, and I fell first, breathing heavily after the last passionate kiss. He went on top of me, touching my cheek with his hand softly before kissing me again. I moaned his name, never wanting it to stop._

_He slowly unbuttoned my school shirt, showing my bare body. His fingers explored me and I writhed under his touch, I wanted more…_

|~-~|

Ida Choi awoke from her slumber in shock.

"Why?! Why did I…"

_Why did I dream of Shinah?!?!?!? And like that, too!!!!_

She looked around, realizing that she was actually in her own room at home. Her heartbeat, which had been quite rapid, was slowing down; and she was breathing heavily.

_Even though NOTHING like that dream ever happened…_

She slowly dressed herself for school, and went out of her house with her schoolbag.

_Today I have to meet with Shinah, don't I?_

She blushed, before shaking her head to get rid of the thought.

"Oh? Going so early?"

|~-~|

Shinah was paying Mimi's family a visit – after they had requested numerous times for him to do so. He had finally gotten away from the mansion, and saw Ida about to head off.

When she heard his words, she turned around, her eyes widened.

"Shinah?"

He surveyed her carefully.

"You haven't finished the homework I gave you from last time, have you?"

|~-~|

She froze.

_He KNOWS?!?!_

"W-well… I've been busy…"

"That's hardly an excuse."

He steps just that much closer to her and she unconsciously steps backwards…

|~-~|

_It would be too tempting to play around with her now…_

He looks back at Mimi's mansion, and notices her looking at him through the window. He turn towards the mansion gates promptly.

"Please finish it as soon as possible."

He walks off.

|~-~|

She blinks as he walks away, not really sure as to why. She turns to look up, and sees why.

_Mimi._

She turns back around, and heads off to school as well.

|~-~|

_School Council Meetings are a drainer._

He looks casually out the window and his fist tightens as he notices Gang Naru.

_I'm not letting you take Ida._

He turns around, smiling, and focuses once more in the meeting.

|~-~|

Once more, Ida's all by herself in the classroom at lunchtime, working hard on the homework Shinah assigned her.

_I'm glad I'm getting better… but… is this really what a maid does?_

Her mind suddenly reflects back to the kiss she had with Shinah that one time, and she feels herself going red instantly.

"Baka!"

_I've got to focus!_

Eating a bit more of her lunch, Ida methodically goes through the homework.

|~-~|

Shinah casually walks out of his high school and sees Ida there.

"You're on time."

She nods curtly at him.

"The homework?"

She nods again.

_I wonder why she isn't talking…_

"What is it, Ida? Is it Mimi again?"

She looks up at him, and he notices her cheeks are flushing.

"It's not that…"

_Aah, so it's THIS._

He surveys her like he always does.

"I see I have to take care of you…"

While she protests, he puts one hand under her knees, and the other on her shoulders. He lifts her up effortlessly.

He can see her blush deepen, but continues to walk; pretending that he hadn't seen her expression.

|~-~| |~-~|

She somehow wakes up in a bed with black satin sheets, and extremely comfortable pillows.

"Where am I…"

She sees Shinah coming into view on the bed, his face dangerously close to hers.

"We're on my bed, Ida."

She blushes furiously.

_What… WHAT DID I DO?! HOW DID I END UP IN –_

Her thoughts are cut halfway as Shinah kisses her. She suddenly felt so limp and weak from his touch alone…

She then realises something as she wraps her arms around his back.

_He's… not wearing anything?!?!?!?_

Shocked, she breaks the kiss.

|~-~|

He smirks at her.

"Don't you remember? You were crying for it."

He mimics her voice.

"Shinah, don't stop… I don't want you to ever let me go… Ohh! It feels so good…"

She gapes in horror, but makes no move to stop him.

"You're my maid…"

He fixes her with a stare.

"As the master, I have every right to do whatever I want with you."

He immediately begins kissing and licking her neck, making her moan…

|~-~| |~-~|

Her head lies on his shoulder as they sit in a couch together. He smiles, lightly parting some hair away from her face.

"You're the only one for me, Ida…"

He kisses the top of her head, and is rewarded with some sound coming from Ida.

"Mmm… Shinah…"

_I wonder what that girl is dreaming._

He smiles; and soon enough, falls asleep himself.


End file.
